The present invention relates to isothiazole derivatives, to processes for preparing them, to fungicidal, insecticidal, acarcidal, molluscicidal and nematicidal compositions comprising them, to methods of using them to combat fungal diseases (especially fungal diseases of plants) and to methods of using them to combat and control insect, acarine, mollusc and nematode pests.
Isothiazole derivatives are disclosed in WO 95/31448, WO 97/18198, WO 98/02424 and WO 98/05670.
The present invention provides a compound of formula (I): 
wherein X is O or S; n is 0 or 1; Y is O, S or NR7; R1 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 haloalkoxy, C1-6 alkylthio, C1-6 haloalkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl or SF5; R2 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 haloalkoxy, C1-6 alkylthio, C1-6 haloalkylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-6 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, C-6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, CHO, CHxe2x95x90NOR5, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl or SF5; or together R1 and R2 form a five or six merbered saturated or unsaturated carbocyclic ring, optionally substituted by one or two C1-6 alkyl groups; R3 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, CH2(C1-4 haloalkyl), C1-6 cyanoalkyl, C3-6 alkenyl, C3-6 alkynyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, optionally substituted phenoxycarbonyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl or S(O)qR6; R4 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-8 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 cyanoalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C3-7 halocycloalkyl, C3-7 cyanocycloalkyl, C1-3 alkyl(C3-7)cycloalkyl, C1-3 alkyl(C3-7)halocycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-6)alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkenyl, C5-6 cycloalkenyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 haloalkenyl, C1-6 cyanoalkenyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, formyl, C1-6 carboxyalkyl, C1-6 akylcarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl(C1-6)alkyl, aminocarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, di(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C2-4)alkenyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted heterocyclyl, optionally substituted heterocyclyl(C1-4)alkyl, a group OR8, a group SH, a group S(O)pR9, a group NR10R11 or a group C(R12)xe2x95x90NOR13; R5 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted phenyl(CC1-4)alkyl; R6 is C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl or optionally substituted phenyl; R7 is hydrogen, cyano, C1-8 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 cyanoalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C2-6 haloalkenyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; R8 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C3-6 alkenyl, C1-4 cyanoalkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, Nxe2x95x90C(CH3)2; R9 is C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C3-6 alkenyl, cyano, C1-4 cyanoalkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; R10 and R11 are, independently, hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C3-6 alkenyl, C3-6 alkynyl, C2-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, optionally substituted phenoxycarbonyl, formyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkylSO2, optionally substituted phenylSO2 or optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl; R12 is C1-3 alkyl; R13 is C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C1-2); and p and q are, independently, 0, 1 or 2.
The compounds of formula (I) may exist in different isomeric or tautomeric forms. This invention covers all such isomers and tautomers and mixtures thereof in all proportions.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) wherein X is O or S; n is 0 or 1; Y is O, S or NR7; R1 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 haloalkoxy, C1-6 alkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkyl or C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl; R2 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, CHO, CHxe2x95x90NOR5, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl or C1-6 alkylS(O)x; or together R1 and R2 form a five or six membered saturated or unsated carbocyclic ring, optionally substituted by one or two C1-6 alkyl groups; R3 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, CH2(C1-4 haloalkyl), C3-6 alkenyl, C3-6 alkynyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, optionally substituted phenoxycarbonyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl or S(O)yR25; R4 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, optionally substituted alkyl, C1-8 alkoxy, C1-8 haloalkoxy, C1-8 alkylthio, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl (optionally substituted with halogen or C1-6 alkyl), C5-6 cycloalkenyl (optionally substituted with halogen or C1-6 alkyl), C2-6 haloalkenyl, NHSO2R24, NHCOR24, CONR20R21, NR20R21, COR24, CO2R20, optionally substituted phenyl substituted heteroaryl or a group ZR26; R5 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl; R5 is C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl or optionally substituted phenyl; Z is O, S, SO, SO2 or NR27; R7 is hydrogen, cyano, C1-8 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 cyanoalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C2-6 haloalkenyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; R26 and R27 are, independently, hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 alkenyl, C3-6 alkynyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, optionally substituted phenoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkycarbonyl or optionally substituted phenyl(C1-4)alkyl, or R26 and R27 join to form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated ring optionally containing another heteroatom selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen; R20 and R21 are, independently, hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl; R24 is C1-6 alkyl or phenyl; and x and y are, independently, 0, 1 or 2.
Alkyl is straight or branched chain and is, for example, methyl ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl or neo-pentyl.
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Haloalkyl groups are alkyl groups which are optionally substituted with one or more of the same or different halogen atoms and are, for example, CF3, CH2CF3 or CH2CHF2.
Phenyl(C1-4)alkyl is, for example, 1-phenyleth-1-yl, 2-phenyleth-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-2-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, but is preferably benzyl.
The term heteroaryl refers to an aromatic ring containing one or more heteroatoms (preferably one or two heteroatoms) selected from O, S and N. Examples of such rings include pyridine, pyrimidine, furan, quinazoline, thiophene, thiazole, oxazole and isoxazole.
The term heterocyclyl refers to a non-aromatic ring containing one or more (preferably one or two) heteroatoms selected from O, S and N. Examples of such rings include 1,3-dioxolanyl, tetrahydrofuryl and morpholinyl. It is preferred that heterocyclyl is optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl.
Cycloalkenyl includes cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl and cyclohexadienyl.
It is preferred that phenyl moieties and heteroaryl groups are optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 haloalkoxy, C1-6 alkylthio, C1-6 haloalkylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl C1-6 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 haloalkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, nitro, cyano, CO2H, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, R14R15N or R16R17NC(O); wherein R14, R15, R16 and R17 are, independently hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl.
It is preferred that R1 is C1-2 alkyl, especially, methyl.
It is preferred that R2 is hydrogen, cyano or halogen, especially, halogen (especially bromo or chloro).
It is preferred that R3 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6 )alkyl.
It is further preferred that R3 is hydrogen, ethyl or ethoxymethyl.
It is preferred that R4 is C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, (C1-6 alkyl)amino, di(C1-6 alkyl)amino (such as N(C2H5)2 or N(C2H5)(CH[CH2]CH3)), morpholino, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy, especially morpholino, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy.
It is preferred that n is 0.
It is preferred that X is oxygen.
It is preferred that Y is oxygen or sulphur.
It is preferred that the compounds of the invention are of formula (Ia).
In one particular aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl); R2 is hydrogen, halogen (especially chloro or bromo) or cyano; or R1 and R2 together form a cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or phenyl ring, R3 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl), C1-6 alkenyl (especially allyl), C1-6 alkynyl (especially propargyl), or C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl (especially methoxymethyl and ethoxymethyl); n is 0; X and Y are both oxygen; and R4 is C1-6 alkyl [optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 haloalkylthio, alkylamino, dialkylamino (wherein the alkyl groups may form part of a five or six-membered ring, optionally containing one hetero tom such as oxygen or nitrogen), phenyl (itself optionally substituted with halogen), C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 alkenyl, C3-6 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl [optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4 haloalkyl (especially CF3), nitro, CO2H, or cyano] or heteroaryl (especially pyridyl or pyrimidinyl) [optionally substituted with C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 haloalkyl]].
In one particular aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl); R2 is hydrogen, halogen (especially chloro or bromo) or cyano; or R1 and R2 together form a cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or phenyl ring; R3 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl), phenyl(C1-4)alkyl (especially benzyl), C1-4 alkylcarbonyl (especially acetyl) or C1-4 alkylsulfonyl (especially methanesulfonyl); n is 0; X is oxygen; Y is oxygen or sulphur (especially oxygen); R4 is hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl [optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylS(O)m, phenyl (itself optionally substituted with halogen), phenoxy, NR20R21, CO2H, CONR22R23, cyano, C3-6 cycloalkyl or CO(C1-6 alkoxy)], C1-8 alkoxy (optionally substituted with halogen), C1-8 alkylthio, C2-8 alkenyl (optionally substituted with halogen), NHSO2R24, NHCOR24, NR20R21, COR24, CO2R20, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl (optionally substituted with halogen or C1-6 alkyl), C5-6 cycloalkenyl, phenyl [optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4 haloalkyl (especially CF3), C1-4 alkoxy, nitro, CO2R20 or cyano] or heteroaryl (especially pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, furanyl or thiophenyl) [optionally substituted with C1-6 alkyl, nitro or C1-4 haloalkyl]; R21, R20, R22 and R23 are, independently, hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; R24 is C1-4 alkyl or phenyl; and m is 0, 1 or 2.
The physical parameter Ko/w concerns the relative solubility of a compound in n-octanol and water and, for a compound [A]:       K          o      /      w        =            (              solubility of compound [A] in         n        -octanol)                    (solubility of compound [A] in water)      
In a further aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) wherein log10Ko/w (calculated using the CLOGP3 program, available from BioByte Corp.,201 West 4th Street, Suite 204, Claremont, Calif. 91711, USA) of the compound is in the range zero to 8, preferably in the range 1 to 6 and more preferably in the range 1.2 to 5.2.
It will readily be seen that the side chain portion of formula XIX): 
is a portion of a compound of formula (I). The longest bond path of the side chain portion of formula (XIX) is the path involving the minimum number of bonds from the carbon labelled # to the furthest atom of the side chain, having an atomic weight greater than 10 Daltons. If there is more than one longest bond path, each involving the same minimum number of bonds, there is a set of longest bond paths.
In a further aspect of the present invention it is preferred that R4 is hydrogen, SH, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-5 alkynyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, C1-4 cyanoalkyl, C2-6 haloalkenyl, optionally substituted heterocyclyl(C1-4)alkyl, C2-6 cyanoalkenyl (such as 1-cyano-2-methylpropenyl), phenyl (optionally substituted with fluoro, chloro, bromo, nitro, cyano, C1-6 alkyl, C1-2 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl (such as trifluoromethyl), C1-4 haloalko as trifluoromethoxy), methanesulfonyl, methylenedioxy or di(C1-4 alkyl)amino (such as dimethylamino)), phenyl(C1-3)alkyl (phenyl optionally substituted with halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-4 alkyl, C1-2 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl (such as trifluoromethyl), C1-4 haloalkoxy (such as trifluoromethoxy), methanesulfonyl, or methylenedioxy), formyl, optionally substituted heterocyclyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl, C1-2 alkylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl, a group NR10R11, a group OR8, C1-4 alkoxymethyl, chlorine, a group SR9, or a group C(R12)xe2x95x90NOR13; R8 is hydrogen, C1-5 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl (such as 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl), C2-4 alkenyl (such as allyl), phenyl (optionally substituted with fluoro, chloro, bromo, nitro, cyano, C1-6 alkyl, C1-2 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl (such as trifluoromethyl), C1-4 haloalkoxy (such as trifluoromethoxy), methanesulfonyl, or methylenedioxy), phenyl(CH2) (phenyl optionally substituted with fluoro, chloro, bromo, nitro, cyano, C1-6 alkyl, C1-2 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl (such as trifluoromethyl), C1-4 haloalkoxy (such as trifluoromethoxy), methanesulfonyl, or methylenedioxy), Nxe2x95x90C(CH3)2; R9 is C1-5 alkyl, phenyl (optionally substituted with fluoro, chloro, bromo, nitro, cyano, C1-6 alkyl, C1-2 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl (such as trifluoromethyl), C1-4 haloalkoxy (such as trifluoromethoxy), methanesulfonyl, methylenedioxy or di(C1-4 alkyl)amino (such as dimethylamino)), C1-2 haloalkyl, cyano, cyanomethyl or C1-2 alkoxycarbonylmethyl; R10 and R11 are, independently, hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, formyl, C1-3 alkylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, C1-2 alkylSO2 or phenylSO2; R12 is C1-2 alkyl; R13 is C1-2 alkyl or benzyl; heterocyclyl is, for example, tetrahydrofuryl, 1,3-dioxolanyl or morpholinyl; an example of an optional substituent for heterocyclyl is C1-4 alkyl; heteroaryl is, for example, thienyl, furyl, pyridyl, quinazolinyl, pyrazolyl or isoxazolyl; and examples of optional substituents for heteroaryl include C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl and phenoxy.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) wherein the side chain portion of formula (XIX) is such that each atom having an atomic weight greater than 10 Daltons in the side chain portion is no more than four bond lengths away from any of the atoms present in the longest bond path or one of the longest bond paths.
In another aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (Ia) or (Ib) wherein R1 is C1-2 alkyl, chloro, CF3, OCH3 or SCH3; R2 is hydrogen, halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine), cyano, nitro, C1-4 alkyl (such as methyl), C1-4 alkoxy (such methoxy) or SCH3; or R1 and R2 join to form a C3-7 cycloalkyl (such as cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl) or phenyl ring; R3 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with cyano, halogen, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxy(C1-6)alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl or C1-4 alkylthio (such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, cyanomethyl, 2,2,2-tifluoroethyl, (C1-2)alkoxymethyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, phenylmethyl or methylthiomethyl), C3-6 alkenyl (such as allyl), C3-6 alkynyl (such as propargyl), carbonyl substituted with C1-6 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino or di(C1-4alkyl)amino (such as C1-2 alkoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl or dimethylaminocarbonyl), C1-4 alkylthio (such as methylthio) or phenylthio; X is oxygen or sulphur; Y is oxygen, sulphur or NR7; n is 0; R4 is hydrogen, SH, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-5 alkynyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, C1-4 cyanoalkyl, C2-6 haloalkenyl, optionally substituted heterocyclyl(C1-4)alkyl, 1-cyano-2-methylpropenyl, phenyl (optionally substituted with fluoro, chloro, bromo, nitro, cyano, C1-2 alkyl, tert-butyl, C1-2 alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, methanesulfonyl, methylenedioxy or dimethylamino), phenyl(C1-3)alkyl (phenyl optionally substituted with fluorine), formyl, optionally substituted heteroyclyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl, C1-2 alkylcarbonyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl, a group NR10R11, a group OR8, C1-4 alkoxymethyl, chlorine, a group SR9, or a group C(R12)xe2x95x90NOR13; R7 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl (such as methyl); R8 is hydrogen, C1-5 alkyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, alkyl, phenyl (optionally substituted with chloro), phenyl(CH2)(phenyl optionally substituted with fluoro, chloro), Nxe2x95x90C(CH3)2; R9 is C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, C1-2 cycloalkyl, cyano, cyanomethyl or C1-2 alkoxycarbonylmethyl; R10 and R11 are, independently, hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, formyl, C1-3 alkylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, C1-2 alkylSO2 or phenylSO2; R12 is C1-2 alkyl; R13 is C1-2 alkyl or benzyl; heterocyclyl, for example, tetrahydrofuryl, 1,3-dioxolanyl or morpholinyl; an example of an optional substituent for heterocyclyl is C1-4 alkyl; heteroaryl is, for example, thienyl, furyl, pyridyl, quinazolinyl, pyrazolyl or isoxazolyl; and examples of optional substituents for heteroaryl include C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl and phenoxy. Specific preferred values of R4 are recited in table A1.
The compounds in the following Tables illustrate compounds of the invention. Table A1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and R4 is as defined in the Table.
Table A2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A 5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is: 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table A70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl, R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B19 provides 352 compounds of formula (a) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table B70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n:is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; i s R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table C70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is ethyl; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R1 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the is correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D3 1provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR;7R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table D70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; is R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E 5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NkR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match is those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table E70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match hose of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F9 provides 352 compounds of formula (I) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F30 provides 352 compounds of formula (b) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl, R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of table A1.
Table F61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; 2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the value of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table F70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2C.CH; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table 59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 math those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7;R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table G70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CN; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compound of Table A1.
Table H4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H35 provides 352 compounds of formula (b) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match hose of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match tho of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table H70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CF3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compound of Table A1.
Table I4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0, and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano, R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered componds of Table A1.
Table I39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly number compounds of Table A1.
Table I69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table I70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 watch those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R1 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1:.
Table J8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 math those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R1 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano, R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and die values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table J70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2Ph; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K4 provides 352 compound of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correpondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correpondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein in R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numberd compounds of Table A1.
Table K43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K48 provides 352 compound of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correpondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correpondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table K70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R2 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) Wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y; is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the is correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correpondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; is R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table L70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correpondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A 1.
Table M33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib): wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table M70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2OCH2CH2OCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; is R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the is correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is, oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table N70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table O70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are:each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and he values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table P70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CO2CH2CH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R2 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and :the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R2 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R2 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R7 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1
Table Q58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R2 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table Q70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CON(CH3)2; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those is of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; is R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and he values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered.compounds of Table A1.
Table R69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table R70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CONHCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R2 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R1 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table S70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is CH2SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compound of Table A1.
Table T4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of he correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T34 provides 352 compounds formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table T70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SCH3; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U13 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U21 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U22 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U23 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U24 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U25 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U26 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U27 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U28 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U29 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U30 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X and Y are each oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U31 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U32 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U33 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U34 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U35 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U36 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U37 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of 4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U38 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U39 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U40 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U41 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U42 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U43 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U44 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U45 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U46 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh, X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U47 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U48 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U49 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U50 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is hydrogen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U51 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U52 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U53 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U54 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U55 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U56 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U57 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U58 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U59 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U60 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U61 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U62 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U63 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh, X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U64 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U65 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ib) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U66 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is SPh, X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U67 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U68 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U69 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR4; R7 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table U70 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is SPh; X is oxygen; Y is NR7; R4 is methyl; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V1 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V2 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V3 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V4 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V5 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V6 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and.the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V7 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V8 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V9 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V10 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is oxygen; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V11 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V12 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V13 provides 352 compound of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V14 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V15 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V16 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V17 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V18 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is chloro; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V19 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is bromo; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
Table V20 provides 352 compounds of formula (Ia) wherein R1 is ethyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is hydrogen; X is sulphur; Y is sulphur; n is 0; and the values of R4 match those of the correspondingly numbered compounds of Table A1.
The following abbreviations are used throughout this description:
Table W shows selected melting point and selected NMR data, all with CDCl3 as the solvent (unless otherwise stated; if a mixture of solvents is present, this is indicated as, for example, (CDCl3/d6-DMSO)), (no attempt is made to list all characterising data in all cases) for compounds of Tables A1, A3, A4, A5, A8, A13, A23, A43, B3, C3, D3, E3, F3, H3, K3, L3, M3, N3 and V3.
A compound of formula (I) may be prepared by acylating a compound of formula (II) with a compound of formula (III), preferably in the presence of a known coupling agent such as 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1,3-diisopropylcarbodiimide or 1-(3-dimetyloamopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodimide. Altemnatively a compound of formula (III) may first be converted to an acid chloride, anhydride or chloroformate suitable for reaction with an amine to form an amide; such procedures are well known and are described, for example, in J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Third Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1985, pages 370-376 and references therein.
Compounds of formula (II) are either known compounds or may be prepared from commercially available stating materials by methods described in the literature (see, for example, C. Oliver Kappe, Robert Flammang, and Curt Wentrup, Heterocycles, Vol. 37, No. 3, 1615, (1994); A. Adam and R. Slack, J. Chem, Soc., 3061, (1959); and Ronald E Hackler, Kenneth W. Burow, Jr., Sylvester V. Kaster and David I. Wickiser, J. Heterocyclic Chem, 26, 1575, (1989)).
A compound of formula (III) may be prepared by hydrolysis of the corresponding compound of formula (IV) (wherein R is preferably C1-6 alkyl) by a method known in the art. A compound of formula (IV) may be hydrolysed under neutral, basic or acidic conditions; the reaction conditions are chosen such that substituent R4 is unchanged during the hydrolysis reaction. Compounds of formula (IV) capable of ready hydrolysis under different conditions are known in the literature and suitable compounds of formula (IV) may be selected, for example, by reference to Theodora W. Greene, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 5, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1981.
A compound of formula (IV) may be prepared from a compound of formula (V) under conditions described in the literature (see, for example, David W. Dunwell, Delme Evans, Terence A. Hicks, J. Med. Chem., 1975, Vol. 18, No. 1, 53; Abdou O. Abdelhamid, Cyril Parkanyi, S. M. Khaledur Rashid and Winston D. Lloyd, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 25, 403, (1988); Teruyuki Kondo, Sungbong Yang, Keun-Tae Huh, Masanobu Kobayashi, Shinju Kotachi and Yoshihisa Watanabe, Chemistry Letters, 1275-1278, 1991; Dale L. Boger, J. Org. Chem., 43, No 11, 2296, 1978). The substituent R4 may be an atom or group which itself may be converted into other functional groups; procedures are known in the literature for such transformations involving benzoxazoles and benzothiazoles (for example, Lazer, Edward S., Adams, Julian; Miao, Clara K.; Farina, Peter, Eur. Pat. Appl. EP0535521). Alternatively R4 may contain atoms or groups which may be replaced by other moieties under known conditions.
A compound of formula (V) may be prepared by reduction of a compound of formula (VI) and such procedures are known in the art (see, for example, J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Third Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1985, and references therein). A compound of formula (VI), wherein Y is oxygen, may be prepared by the nitration of a compound of formula (VII) under known conditions. A compound of formula (VI), wherein Y is sulfur, may be prepared from a compound of formula (VI), wherein Y is oxygen, using conditions similar to those described by J. Scheigetz, R. Zamboni and B. Roy, Synth. Commun., 25 (1995) (18), pages 2791-2806. A compound of formula (VI), wherein Y is nitrogen, may be prepared from a compound of formula (VII) by a sequence of acylation, nitration and deacylation; using conditions known in the art.
Compounds of formula (VII) are either commercially available compounds or may be made from commercially available materials by known methods.
Alternatively, a compound of formula (I) may be prepared by treating a compound of formula (VIII) with, for example, an acid in the presence of a coupling reagent, an orthoester, acid chloride, hydroxyimoyl chloride or an alcohol in the presence of a ruthenium catalyst as described previously for the preparation of a compound of formula (IV).
A compound of formula (VIII) may be obtained by reduction of a compound of formula (IX), itself obtained from a compound of formula (X) using the procedures described above for the transformation of a compound of formula (VII) to a compound of formula (V).
A compound of formula (X) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (VII) with a compound of formula (II) in a manner analogous to that-described above for the transformation of a compound of formula (m) to a compound of formula (I).
Alternatively, a compound of formula (X), wherein Y is oxygen, may be obtained by reacting a compound of formula (XI), wherein Y is oxygen, with a suitable reagent such as boron tribromide, hydriodic acid or another suitable reagent, as described by Theodora W. Greene, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 1, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1981.
A compound of formula (XI), wherein Y is oxygen, may be prepared by coupling a compound of formula (II) with a compound of formula (XII), wherein Y is oxygen, in a manner analogous to the described above for the formation of a compound of formula (III) to a compound of formula (I).
Compounds of formula (XII), wherein Y is oxygen, are known compounds.
An alternative method for preparing a compound of formula (IV), wherein Y is sulfur, involves the cyclisation of a a compound of formula (XIII) wherein Z is a halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine) as described, for example, in Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Volume 6, Ed. Katritzky and Rees, Pergamon Press, 1984. A compound of formula (XIII) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (XIV) with 2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3-dithia-2,4-diphosphetane-2,4-disulfide (Lawesson""s reagent) or phophorus pentasulfide in a solvent such as toluene. A compound of formula (XIV) may be derived from a compound of formula (XIV) by nitration followed by reduction of the resultant nitrohalobenzene compound and subsequent acylation of the resultant aminohalobenzene compound, using procedures well known to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (XV) are commercially available or may be made from commercially available materials using known methods.
A compound of formula (III), wherein n is zero, may also be prepared by halogenation of a compound of formula (XVI) followed by displacement of the resultant compound of formula (XVII) (where Hal is chloro or bromo) with cyanide. Hydrolysis of the resultant compound of formula (XVIII) gives a compound of formula (III).
Treatment of a compound of formula (I), wherein R3 is hydrogen, with an alkylating or acylating agent, optionally in the presence of a base and a phase transfer catalyst, provides a compound of formula (I), wherein R3 is an alkyl or acyl group. Examples of suitable alkylating agents include, but are not restricted to, alkyl halides (such as methyl iodide) and alkyl sulfates (such as dimethylsulfate). Suitable acylating agents include anhydrides (such as acetic anhydride), acid chlorides (such as acetyl chloride or benzoyl chloride) and chloroformates (such as ethyl chloroformate). Suitable bases include organic bases (such as triethylamine or pyridine), alkali metal alkoxides (such as potassium tert-butoxide) and inorganic bases (such as sodium hydride of sodium hydroxide). Suitable phase transfer catalysts may be selected by reference, to the literature (see, for example, J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Third Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1985, pages 320-322 and references therein).
A compound of formula (I), wherein X is sulphur; may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (I), wherein X is oxygen, with 2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3-dithia-2,4-diphosphetane-2,4-disufide (Lawesson""s reagent) or phophorus pentasulfide in a solvent such as toluene.
The compounds of formula (I) can be used to combat and control infestations of insect pests such as Lepidoptera, Diptera, Hemiptem, Thysanoptera, Orthoptera, Dictyoptera, Coleoptera, Siphonaptera, Hymenoptera and Isoptera and also other invertebrate pests, for example, acarine, nematode and mollusc pests. Insects, acaines, nematodes and molluscs are hereinafter collectively referred to as pests. The pests which may be combated and controlled by the use of the invention compounds include those pests associated with agriculture (which term includes the growing of crops for food and fibre products), horticulture and animal husbandry, companion animals, forestry and the storage of products of vegetable origin (such as fruit, grain and timber); those pests associated with the damage of man-made structures and the transmission of diseases of man and animals; and also nuisance pests (such as flies).
Examples of pest species which may be controlled by the compounds of formula (I) include: Myzus persicae (aphid), Aphis gossypii (aphid), Aphis fabae (aphid), Lygus spp. (capsids), Dysdercus spp. (capsids), Nilaparvata lugens (planthopper), Nephotettixc incticeps (leafhopper), Nezara spp. (stinkbugs), Euschistus spp. (stinkbugs), Leptocorisa spp. (stinkbugs), Frankliniella occidentalis (thrip), Thrips spp. (rips), Leptinotarsa decemlineata (Colorado potato beetle), Anthonomus grandis (boll weevil), Aonidiella spp. (scale insects), Trialeurodes spp. (white flies), Bemisia tabaci (white fly), Ostrinia nubilalis (European corn borer), Spodoptera littoralis (cotton leafworm), Heliothis virescens (tobacco budworm), Helicoverpa armigera (cotton bollworm), Helicoverpa zea (cotton bollworm), Sylepta derogata (cotton leaf roller), Pieris brassicae (white butterfly), Plutella xylostella (diamond back moth), Agrotis spp. (cutworms), Chilo suppressalis (rice stem borer), Locusta migratoria (locust), Chortiocetes terminifera (locust), Diabrotica spp. (rootworms), Panonychus ulmi (European red mite), Panoychis citri (citrus red mite), Tetranychus urticae (two-spotted spider mite), Tetranychus cinnabarinus (carmine spider mite), Phyllocoptruta oleivora (citrus rust mite,), Polyphagotarsonemus latus (broad mite), Brevipalpus spp. (flat mites), Boophilus microplus (cattle tick), Dermacentor variabilis (American dog tick), Ctenocephalides felis (cat flea), Liriomyza spp. (leafminer), Musca domestica (housefly), Aedes aegypti (mosquito), Anopheles spp. (mosquitoes), Culex spp. (mosquitoes), Lucillia spp. (bloweflies), Blattella germanica (cookroach), Periplaneta americana (cockroach), Blatta orientalis (cockroach), termites of the Mastotermitidae (for example Mastotermes spp.), the Kalotermitidae (for example Neotermes spp.), the Rhinotemitidae (for example Coptotermes formosanus, Reticulitermes flavipes, R speratu, R. virginicus, R. hesperus, and R. santonensis) and the Termitidae (for example Globitermes sulphureus), Solenopsis geminata (fire ant), Monomorium pharaonis (phamoh""s ant), Damalinia. spp. and Linognathus spp. (biting and sucking lice), Meloidogyne spp. (root knot nematodes), Globodera spp. and Heterodera spp. (cyst nematodes), Pratylenchus spp. (lesion nematodes), Rhodopholus spp. (banana burrowing nematodes), Tylenchulus spp. (citrus nematodes), Haemonchus contortus (barber pole worm), Caenorhabditis elegans (vinegar eelworm), Trichostrongylus spp. (gastro intestinal nematodes) and Deroceras reticulatum (slug).
The compounds of formula (I) are also active fungicides and may be used to control one or more of the following pathogens: Pyricularia oryzae (Magnaporthe grisea) on rice and wheat and other Pyricularia spp. on other hosts; Puccinia recondita, Puccinia striiformis and other rusts on wheat, Puccinia hordei, Puccinia striiformis and other rusts on barley, and rusts on other hosts (for example turf, rye, coffee, pears, apples, peanuts, sugar beet, vegetables and ornamental plants); Erysiphe cichoracearum on cucurbits (for example melon); Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) on barley, wheat, rye and turf and other powdery mildews on various hosts, such as Sphaerotheca macularis on hops, Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits (for example cucumber), Leveillula taurica on tomatoes, aubergine and green pepper, Podosphaera leucotricha on apples and Uncinula necator on vines; Cochliobolus spp., Helminthosporium spp., Drechslera spp. (Pyrenophora spp.), Rhynchosporium spp., Mycosphaerella graminicola (Septoria tritici) and Phaeosphaeria nodorum (Stagonospora nodorum or Septoria nodorum), Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides and Gaeumannomyces graminis on cereals (for example wheat, barley rye), turf and other hosts; Cercospora arachidicola and Cercosporidium personatum on peanuts and other Cercospora spp. on other hosts, for example sugar beet, bananas, soya beans and rice; Botrytis cinerea (grey mould) on tomatoes, strawberries, vegetables, vines and other hosts and other Botrytis spp. on other hosts; Alternaria spp. on vegetables (for example carrots), oil-seed rape, apples, tomatoes, cereals (for example wheat) and other hosts; Venturia spp. (including Venturia inaequalis (scab)) on apples, pears, stone fruit, tree nuts and other hosts; Ciadosporium spp. on a range of hosts including cereals (for example wheat) and tomatoes; Monilinia spp. on stone fruit, tree nuts and other hosts; Didymella spp. on tomatoes, turf, wheat and other hosts; Phoma spp. on oil-seed rape, turfs rice, potatoes, wheat and other hosts; Aspergillzus spp. and Aureobasidium spp. on wheat, lumber and other hosts; Ascochyta spp. on peas, wht barley and other hosts, Stemphylium spp. (Pleospora spp.) on apples, pears, onions and other hosts; summer diseases (for example bitter rot (Glomerella cingulata), black rot or frogeye leaf spot (Botryosphaeria obtusa), Brooks hit spot (Mycosphaerella pomi), Cedar apple rust (Gymnosporangium juniperi-virginianae), sooty blotch (Gloeodes pomigena), flyspeck (Schizothyrium pomi) and white rot (Botryosphaeria dothidea)) on apples and pears; Plasmopara viticola on vines; other downy mildews, such as Bremia lactucae on lettuce, Peronospora spp. on soybeans, tobacco, onions and other hosts, Pseudoperonospora humuli on hops and Pseudoperonospora cubensis on cucurbits; Pythium spp. (including Pythium ultimum) on turf and other hosts; Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes and other Phytophthora spp. on vegetables, strawberries, avocado, pepper, ornamentals, tobacco, cocoa and other hosts; Thanatephorus cucumeris on rice and turf and other Rhizoctonia spp. on various hosts such as wheat and barley, peanuts, vegetables, cotton and turf; Sclerotinia spp. on turf, peanuts, oil-seed rape and other hosts; Sclerotium spp. on turf, peanuts and other hosts; Gibberella fujikuroi on rice; Colletotrichum spp. on a range of hosts including turf, coffee and vegetables; Laetisaria fuciformis on turf; Mycosphaerella spp. on bananas, peanuts, citrus, pecans, papaya and other hosts; Diaporthe spp. on citrus, soybean, melon, pears, lupin and other hosts; Elsinoe spp. on citrus, vines, olives, pecans, roses and other hosts; Verticillium spp. on a range of hosts including hops, potatoes and tomatoes; Pyrenopeziza spp. on oil-seed rape and other hosts; Oncobasidium theobromae on cocoa causing vascular streak dieback; Fusarium spp., Typhula spp., Microdochium nivale, Ustilago spp., Urocystis spp., Tilletia spp. and Claviceps pupurpea on a variety of hosts but particularly wheat, barley, turf and maize; Ramularia spp. on sugar beet and other hosts; post-harvest diseases particularly of fruit (for example Penicillium digitatum, Penicillium, italicum and Trichoderma viride on oranges, Colletotrichum musae and Gloeosporium musarum on bananas and Botrytis cinerea on grapes; other pathogens on vines notably Eutypa lata, Guignardia bidwellii, Phellinus igniarus, Phomopsis viticola, Pseudopeziza tracheiphila and Stereum hirsutum; other pathogens on trees (for example Lophodermium seditiosum) or lumber, notably Cephaloascus fragrans, Ceratocystis spp., Ophiostoma piceae, Penicillium spp., Trichoderma pseudokoningii, Trichoderma viride, Trichoderma harzianum, Aspergillus niger, Leptographium lindbergi and Aureobasidium pullulans; and fungal vectors of viral diseases (for example Polymyxa graminis on cereals as the vector of barley yellow mosaic virus (BYMV) and Polymyxa betae on sugar beet as the vector of rhizomania).
A compound of formula (I) May move acropetally, basipetally or locally in plant tissue to be active against one or more fungi. Moreover, a compound of formula (I) may be volatile enough to be active in the vapour phase against one or more fungi on the plant.
The invention therefore provides a method of combating and controlling insects, acarines, nematodes or molluscs which comprises applying an insecticidally, acaricidally, nematicidally or molluscicidally effective amount of a compound of formula (I), or a composition containing a compound of formula (I), to a pest, a locus of pest, or to a plant susceptible to attack by a pest, and a method of combating and controlling fungi which comprises applying a fungicidally effective amount of a compound of formula (I), or a composition containing a compound of formula (I), to a plant, to a seed of a plant, to the locus of the plant or seed or to soil. The compounds of formula (I) are preferably used against insects, acarines, nematodes or fungi.
The term xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d as used herein includes seedlings, bushes and trees. Furthermore, the fungicidal method of the invention includes protectant, curative, systemic, eradicant and antisporulant treatments.
As fungicides, the compounds of formula (I) are preferably used for agricultural, horticultural and turfgrass purposes in the form of a composition.
In order to apply a compound of formula (I) as an insecticide, acaricidi, nematicide or molluscicide to a pest,a locus of pest, or to a plant susceptible to attack by a pest,or, as a fungicide to a plant, to a seed of a plant, to the locus of the plant or seed or to soil, a compound of formula (I) is usually formulated into a composition which includes, in addition to the compound of formula (I), a suitable inert diluent or carrier and, optionally, a surface active agent (SFA). SFAs are chemicals which are able to modify the properties of an interface (for example, liquid/solid, liquid/air or liquid/liquid interfaces) by lowering the interfacial tension and thereby leading to changes in other properties (for example dispersion, emulsification and wetting). It is preferred that tall compositions (both solid and liquid formulations) comprise, by weight, 0.0001 to 95%, more preferably 1 to 85%, for example 5 to 60%, of a compound of formula (I). The composition is generally used for the control of pests or fungi such that a compound of formula (I) is applied at a rate of from 0.1 g to 10 kg per hectare, preferably from 1 g to 6 kg per hectare, more preferably from 1 g to 1 kg per hectare.
When used in a seed dressing, a compound of formula (I) is used at a rate of 0.0001 g to 10 g (for example 0.001 g or 0.05 g), preferably 0.005 g to 10 g, more preferably 0.005 g to 4 g, per kilogram of seed.
In another aspect the present invention provides an insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal, molluscicidal or fungicidal composition comprising an insecticidally, acaricidally, nematicidally, molluscicidally or fungicidally effective amount of a compound of formula (I) and a suitable carrier or diluent therefor. The composition is preferably an insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal or fungicidal composition.
In a still further aspect the invention provides a method of combating and controlling pests or fungi at a locus which comprises treating the pests or fungi or the locus of the pests or fungi with an insecticidally, acaricidally, nematicidally, molluscicidally or fungicidally effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula (I). The compounds of formula (I) are preferably used against insects, acarines, nematodes or fungi.
The compositions can be chosen from a number of formulation types, including dustable powders (DP), soluble powders (SP), water soluble granules (SG), water dispersible granules (WG), wettable powders (WP), granules (GR) (slow or fast release), soluble concentrates (SL), oil miscible liquids (OL), ultra low volume liquids (UL), emulsifiable concentrates (EC), dispersible concentrates (DC), emulsions (both oil in water (EW) and water in oil (EO)), micro-emulsions (ME), suspension concentrates (SC), aerosols, fogging/smoke formulations, capsule suspensions (CS) and seed treatment formulations. The formulation type chosen in any instance will depend upon the particular purpose envisaged and the physical, chemical and biological properties of the compound of formula (I).
Dustable powders (DP) may be prepared by mixing a compound of formula (I) with one or more solid diluents (for example natural clays, kaolin, pyrophyllite, bentonite, alumina, montmorillonite, kieselguhr, chalk, diatomaceous earths, calcium phosphates, calcium and magnesium carbonates, sulphurl lime, flours, talc and other organic and inorganic solid carriers) and mechanically grinding the mixture to a fine powder.
Soluble powders (SP) can be prepared by mixing a compound of formula (I) with one or more water-soluble inorganic salts (such as sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate or magnesium sulphate) or one or more water-soluble organic solids (such as a polysaccharide) and, optionally, one or more wetting agents, one or more dispersing agents or a mixture of said agents to improve water dispersibility/solubility. The mixture is then ground to a fine powder. Similar compositions may also be granulated to form water soluble granules (SG).
Wettable powders (WP) can be prepared by mixing a compound of formula (I) with one or more solid diluents or carriers, one or more wetting agents and, preferably, one or more dispersing agents and, optionally, one or more suspending agents to facilitate the dispersion in liquids. The mixture is then ground to a fine powder. Similar compositions may also be granulated to form water dispersible granules (WG).
Granules (GR) may be formed either by granulating a mixture of a compound of formula (I) and one or more powdered solid diluents or carriers, or from pre-formed blank granules by absorbing a compound of formula (I) (or a solution thereof, in a suitable agent) in a porous granular material (such as pumice, attapulgite clays, fuller""s earth, kieselguhr, diatomaceous earths or ground corn cobs) or by adsorbing a compound of formula (I) (or a solution thereof, in a suitable agent) on to a hard core material (such as sands, silicates, mineral carbonates, sulphates or phosphates) and drying if necessary. Agents which are commonly used to aid absorption or adsorption include solvents (such as aliphatic and aromatic petroleum solvents, alcohols, ethers, ketones and esters) and sticking agents (such as polyvinyl acetates, polyvinyl alcohols, dextrins, sugars and vegetable oils). One or more other additives may also be included in granules (for example an emulsifying agent, wetting agent or dispersing agent).
Dispersible Concentrates (DC) can be prepared by dissolving a compound of formula (I) in water or an organic solvent, such as a ketone, alcohol or glycol ether. These solutions may contain a surface active agent (for example to improve water dilution or prevent crystallisation in a spray tank).
Emulsifiable concentrates (EC) or oil-in-water emulsions (EW) may be prepared by dissolving a compound of formula (I) in an organic solvent (optionally containing one or more wetting agents, one or more emulsifying agents or a mixture of said agents). Suitable organic solvents for use in ECs include aromatic hydrocarbons (such as alkylbenzes or alkylnhthalenes, exemplified by SOLVESSO 100, SOLVESSO 150 and SOLVESSO 200; SOLVESSO is a Registered Trade Mark), ketones (such as cyclohexanone or methylcyclohexanone) and alcohols (such as benzyl alcohol, furfuryl alcohol or butanol), N-alkylpyrrolidones (such as N-methylpyrrolidone or N-octylpyrrolidone), dimethyl amides of fatty acids (such as C8-C10 fatty acid dimethylamide) and chlorinated hydrocarbons. An EC product may spontaneously emulsify on addition to water, to produce an emulsion with sufficient stability to allow spray application through appropriate equipment. Preparation of an EW involves obtaining a compound of formula (I) either as a liquid (if it is not a liquid at room temperature, it may be melted at a reasonable temperature, typically below 70xc2x0 C.) or in solution (by dissolving it in an appropriate solvent) and then emulsifying the resultant liquid or solution into water containing one or more SFAs, under high shear, to produce an emulsion. Suitable solvents for use in EWs include vegetable oils, chlorinated hydrocarbons (such as chlorobenzenes), aromatic solvents (such as alkylbenzenes or alkylnaphthalenes) and other appropriate organic solvents which have a low solubility in water.
Microemulsions (ME) may be prepared by mixing water with a blend of one or more solvents with one or more SFAs, to produce spontaneously a thermodynamically stable isotropic liquid formulation. A compound of formula (I) is present initially in either the water or the solvent/SFA blend. Suitable solvents for use in MEs include those hereinbefore described for use in in ECs or in EWs. An ME may be either an oil-in-water or a water-in-oil system (which system is present may be determined by conductivity-measurements) and may be suitable for mixing water-soluble and oil-soluble pesticides in the same-formulation. An ME is suitable for dilution into water, either remaining as a microemulsion or forming a conventional oil-in-water emulsion.
Suspension concentrates (SC) may comprise aqueous or non-aqueous suspensions of finely divided insoluble so lid particles of a compound of formula (I). SCs may be prepared by ball or bead milling the solid compound of formula (I) in a suitable medium, optionally with one or more dispersing agents, to produce a fine particle suspension of the compound. One or more wetting agents may be included in the composition and a suspending agent may be included to reduce the rate at which the particles settle. Altatively, a compound of formula (I) may be dry milled and added to water, containing agents hereinbefore described, to produce the desired end product.
Aerosol formulations comprise a compound of formula (I) and a suitable propellant (for example n-butane). A compound of formula (I) may also be dissolved or dipersed in a suitable medium (for example water or a water miscible liquid, such as n-propanol) to provide compositions for use in non-pressurised, hand-actuated spray pumps.
A compound of formula (I) can be mixed in the dry state with a pyrotechnic mixture to form a composition suitable for generating, in an enclosed space, a smoke containing the compound.
Capsule suspensions (CS) can be prepared in a manner similar to the preparation of EW formulations but with an additional polymerisation stage such that an aqueous dispersion of oil droplets is obtained, in which each oil droplet is encapsulated by a polymeric shell and contains a compound of formula (I) and, optionally, a carrier or diluent therefor. The polymeric shell may be produced by either an interfacial polycondensation reactiin or by a coacervation procedure. The compositions may provide for controlled release of the compound of formula (I) and they can be used for seed treatment. A compound of formula (I) may also be formulated in a biodegradable polymeric matrix to provide a slow, controlled release of the compound.
A composition may include one or more additives to improve the biological performance of the composition (for example by improving wetting, retention or distribution on surfaces; resistance to rain on treated surfaces; or uptake or mobility of a compound of formula (I)). Such additives include surface active agents, spray additives based on oils, for example certain mineral oils or natural plant oils (such as soy bean and rape seed oil), and blends of these with other bio-enhancing adjuvants (ingredients which may aid or modify the action of a compound of formula (I)).
A compound of formula (I) may also be formulated for use as a seed treatment, for example as a powder composition, including a powder for dry seed treatment (DS), a water soluble powder (SS) or a water dispersible-powder for slurry treatment (WS), or as a liquid composition, including a flowable concentrate (FS), a solution (LS) or a capsule suspension (CS). The preparations of DS, SS, WS, FS and LS compositions are very similar to those of, respectively, DP, SP, WP, SC and DC compositions described above. Compositions for treating seed may include an agent for assisting the adhesion of the composition to the seed (for example a mineral oil or a film-forming barrier).
Wetting agents, dispersing agents and emulsifying agents may be surface SFAs of the cationic, anionic, amphoteric or non-ionic type.
Suitable SFAs of the cationic type include quaternary ammonium compounds (for example cetyltrimethyl ammonium bromide), imidazolines and amine salts.
Suitable anionic SFAs include alkali metals salts of fatty acids, salts of aliphatic monoesters of sulphuric acid (for example sodium lauryl sulphate), salts of sulphonated aromatic compounds (for example sodium dodecylbenzenesulphonate, calcium dodecylbenzenesulphonate, butylnaphthalene sulphonate and mixtures of sodium di-isopropyl- and tri-isopropyl-naphthalene sulphonates), ether sulphates, alcohol ether sulphates (for example sodium laureth-3-sulphate), ether carboxylates (for example sodium laureth-3-carboxylate), phosphate esters (products from the reaction between one or more fatty alcohols and phosphoric acid (predominately mono-esters) or phosphorus pentoxide (predominately di-esters), for example the reaction between lauryl alcohol and tetraphosphoric acid; additionally these products may be ethoxylated), sulphosucc inmates, paraffin or olefine sulphontes, taurates and lignosulphonates.
Suitable SFAs of the amphoteric type include betaines, propionates and glycinates.
Suitable SFAs of the non-ionic type include condensation products of alkylene oxides, such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide or mixtures thereof, with fatty alcohols (such as oleyl alcohol or cetyl alcohol) or with alkylphenols (such as octylphenol, nonylphenol or octylcresol); partial esters derived from long chain fatty acids or hexitol anhydrides; condensation products of said partial esters with ethylene-oxide; block polymers (comprising ethylene oxide and propylene oxide); alkanolamides; simple esters (for example fatty acid polyethylene glycol esters); amine oxides (for example lauryl dimethyl amine oxide), and lecithins.
Suitable suspending agents include hydrophilic colloids (such as polysaccharides, polyvinylpyrrolidone or sodium carboxymethylcellulose) and swelling clays (such as bentonite or attapulgite).
A compound of formula (I) can be applied by any of the known means of applying pesticidal or fungicidal compounds. For example, it can be applied, formulated or unformulated, to the pests or to a locus of the pests (such as a habitat of the pests, or a growing plant liable to infestation by the pests) or to any part of the plant, including the foliage, stems, branches or roots, to the seed before it is planted or to other media in which plants are growing or are to be planted (such as soil surrounding the roots, the soil generally, paddy water or hydroponic culture systems), directly or it can be sprayed on, dusted on, applied by dipping, applied as a cream or paste formulation, applied as a vapour or applied through distribution or incorporation of a composition (such as a granular composition or a composition packed in a water-soluble bag) in soil or an aqueous environment.
A compound of formula (I) may also be injected into plants or sprayed onto vegetation using electrodynamic spraying techniques or other low volume methods, or applied by land or aerial irrigation systems.
Compositions for use as aqueous preparations (aqueous solutions or dispersions) are generally supplied in the form of a concentrate containing a high proportion of the active ingredient, the concentrate being added to water before use. These concentrates, which may include DCs, SCs, ECs, EWs, MEs SGs, SPs, WPs, WGs and CSs, are often required to withstand storage for prolonged periods and, after such storage, to be capable of addition to water to form aqueous preparations which reman homogeneous for a sufficient time to enable them to be applied by conventional spray equipment. Such aqueous preparations may contain varying amounts of a compound of formula (I) (for example 0.0001 to 10%, by weight) depending upon the purpose for which they are to be used.
A compound of formula (I) can be used in mixtures with fertilizers (for example nitrogen-, potassium- or phosphorus-containing fertilisers). Suitable formulation types include granules of fertiliser. The mixtures suitably contain up to 25% by weight of the compound of formula (I).
The invention therefore also provides a fertiliser composition comprising a fertiliser a compound of formula (I).
The compositions of this invention may contain other compounds having biological activity, for example micronutrients or compounds having similar or complementary fungicidal activity or which possess plant growth regulating, herbicidal, insecticidal, nematicidal or acaricidal activity.
By including another fungicide, the resulting composition can have a broader spectrum of activity or a greater level of intrinsic activity than the compound of formula (I) alone. Further the other fungicide can have a synergistic effect on the fungicidal activity of the compound of formula (I).
The compound of formula (I) may be the sole active ingredient of the composition or it may be admixed with one or more additional active ingredients such as a pesticide, fungicide, synergist, herbicide or plant growth regulator where appropriate. An additional active ingredient may: provide a composition having a broader spectrum of activity or increased persistence at a locus; synergise the activity or complement the activity (for example by increasing the speed of effect or overcoming repellency) of the compound of formula (I); or help to overcome or prevent the development of resistance to individual components. The particular additional active ingredient will depend upon the intended utility of the composition. Examples of suitable pesticides include the following:
a) Pyrethroids, such as permethrin, cypermetrin, fenvalerate, esfenvalerate, deltamethrin, cyhalothrin (in particular lambda-cyhalothrin), bifenthrin, fenpropathrin, cyfluthrin, tefluthrin, fish safe pyrethroids (for example ethofenprox), natural pyrethrin, tetramethrin s-bioallethrin, fenfluthrin, prallethrin or 5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl-(E)-(1R,3S)-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-oxothiolan-3-ylidenemethyl)cyclopropane carboxylate;
b) Organophosphates, such as, profenofos, sulprofos, acephate, methyl parathion, azinphos-methyl, demeton-s-methyl, heptenophos, thiometon, fenamiphos, monocrotophos, profenofos, triazophos, methamidophos, dimethoate, phosphamidon, malathion, chlorpyrifos, phosalone, terbufos, fensulfothion, fonofos, phorate, phoxin, pirimiphos-methyl, pirimiphos-ethyl, fenitrothion, fosthiazate or diazinon;
c) Carbamates (including aryl carbamates), such as pirimicarb, triazamate, cloethocarb, carbofuran, furathiocarb, ethiofencarb, aldicarb, thiofurox carbosulfan, bendiocarb, fenobucarb, propoxur, methomyl or oxamyl;
d) Benzoyl ureas, such as diflubenzuron, triflumuron, hexaflumuron, flufenoxuron or chlorfluazuron;
e) Organic tin compounds, such as cyhexatin, fenbutatin oxide or azocyclotin;
f) Pyrazoles, such as tebufenpyrad and fenpyroximate;
g) Macrolides, such as avermectins or milbemycins, for example abamectin, emamectin benzoate, ivermectin, milbemycin, spinosad or azadirachtin;
h) Hormones or pheromones;
i) Organochlorine compounds such as endosulfan, benzene hexachloride, DDT, chlordane or dieldrin;
j) Amidines, such as chlordimeform or amitraz;
k) Fumigant agents, such as chloropicrin, dichloropropane, methyl bromide or metam;
l) Chloronicotinyl compounds such as imidacloprid, thiacloprid, acetamiprid, nitenpyram or thiamethoxam;
m) Diacylhydrazines, such as tebufenozide, chromafenozide or methoxyfenozide;
n) Diphenyl ethers, such as diofenolan or pyriproxifen;
o) Indoxacarb;
p) Chlorfenapyr, or
q) Pymetrozine.
In addition to the major chemical classes of pesticide listed above, other pesticides having particular targets may be employed in the composition, if appropriate for the intended utility of the composition For instance, selective insecticides for particular crops, for example stemborer specific insectides (such as cartap) or hopper specific insecticides (such as buprofezin) for use in rice can be employed. Alternatively insecticides or acaricides specific for particular insect species/stages may also be included in the compositions (for example acaricidal ovo-larvicides, such as clofentezine, flubenzimine, hexythiazox or tetradifon; acaricidal motilicides, such as dicofol or propargite; acaricides, such as bromopropylate or chlorobenzilate; or growth regulators, such as hydramethylnon, cyromazine, methoprene, chlorfluazuron or diflubenzuron).
Examples of fuingicidal compounds which may be included-in the composition of the invention are (E)-N-methyl-2-[2-(2,5-dimethylphenoxymethyl)phenyl]-2-methoxy-iminoacetamide (SSF-129), 4-bromo-2-cyano-N,N,-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-benzimidazole-1-sulphonamide, xcex1-[N-(3-chloro-2,6-xylyl)-2-methoxy-acetamido]-xcex3-butyrolactone, 4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-p-tolylimidazole-1-sulfonamide (IKF-916, cyamidazosulfamid), 3-5-dichloro-N-(3-cloro-1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-oxopropyl-4-methylbenzamide (RH-7281, zoxamide), N-allyl-4,5,-dimethyl-2-trimethylsilyltiophene-3-carboxamide (MON65500), N-(1-cyano-1,2-dimethylpropyl)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)propionamide (AC382042), N-(2-methoxy-5-pyridyl)-cyclopropane carboxamide, acibenzolar (CGA245704), alanycarb, aldimorph, aniazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin, benalaxyl, benomyl, biloxazol, bitertanol, blasticidin S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carbendazim chlorhydrate, carboxin, carpropamid, carvone, CGA41396, CGA41397, chinomethionate, chlorothalonil, chlorozolinate, clozylacon, copper containing compounds such as copper oxychloride, copper oxyquinolate, copper sulphate, copper tallate and Bordeaux mixture, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, debacarb, di-2-pyridyl disulphide 1,1xe2x80x2-dioxide, dichlofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, difenzoquat, diflumetorim, O,O-di-iso-propyl-S-benzyl thiophosphate, dimefluazole, dimetconazole, dimethomorph, dimethirimol, diniconazole, dinocap, dithianon, dodecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, dodemorph, dodine, doguadine, edifenphos, epoxiconazole, ethirimol, ethyl(Z)-N-benzyl-N([methyl(methyl-thioethylideneaminooxycarbonyl)amino]thio)-xcex2-alaninate, etridiazole, famoxadone, fenamidone (RPA407213), fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenhexamid (KBR2738), fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinan, fludioxonil, flumetover, fluoroimide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, guazatine, hexaconazole, hydroxyisoxazole, hymexazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine triacetate, ipconazole, iprobenfos, iprodione, iprovalicarb (SZX0722), isopropanyl butyl carbamate, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, kresoxin-methyl, LY186054, LY211795, LY248908, mancozeb, maneb, mefenoxam, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, metiram, metiram-zinc, metominostrobin, myclobutanil, neoasozin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, ofurace, organomercury compounds, oxadixyl oxasulfuron, oxolinic acid, oxpoconazole, oxycarboxin, perfurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phenazin oxide, phosetyl-Al, phosphorus acids, phthalide, picoxystrobin (ZA1963), polyoxin D, polyram, probenazole, procholoraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, propionic acid, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur, pyrrlonitrin quaternary ammonium compounds, quinomethionate, quinoxyfen, quintozene, sipconazole (F-155), sodium pentachlorophenate, spiroxamine, streptomycin, sulphur, tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thifluzamid, 2-thiocyanomethylthio)benzothiazole, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, timibenconazole, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, trifloxystrobin (CGA279202), triforine, triflumizole, triticonazole, validamycin A, vapam, vinclozolin, zineb and ziram.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of combating and controlling fungi comprising applying to a plant, to a seed of a plant, to the locus of the plant or seed or to the soil a fungicidally effective amount of either a first active ingredient, which is a compound of formula (I) or a composition, containing a first active ingredient which is a compound of formula (I); and a second active ingredient which is azoxystrobin, picoxystobin, kresoxim-methyl, trifloxystrobin, metominostrobin or SSF129; wherein the weight ratio of the first active ingredient to the second active ingredient is in the range from 5000:1 to 1:10, preferably in the range from 3000:1 to 1:1, the relative amounts of the first and second active ingredients being such as to produce a synergistic effect.
It is preferred that the first active ingredient is a compound as hereinbefore defined (such as a compound of Table A3).
It is preferred that the second active ingredient is azoxystrobin.
It is preferred that the fungi are fungal infections of plants caused by Plasmopara spp. (especially Plasmopara viticola), Septoria spp. (especially Septoria nodorum), or Rhizoctonia spp. (especially Rhizoctonia solani).
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of combating and controlling fungal infections of plants caused by Plasmopara spp. or Rhizoctonia spp., the method comprising applying to a plant, to a seed of a plant, to the locus of the plant or seed or to the soil a fungicidally effective amount of either a first active ingredient, which is a compound of formula (I) or a composition, containing a first active ingredient which is a compound of formula (I); and a second active ingredient which is fluazinam, wherein the weight ratio of the first active ingredient to the second active ingredient is in the range from 500:1 to 1:10, preferably in the range from 100:1 to 1:5, the relative amounts of the first and second active ingredients being such as to produce a synergistic effect.
It is preferred that the first active ingredient is a compound as hereinbefore defined (such as a compound of Table A3).
It is preferred that the fungal infections are those caused by Plasmopara viticola or Rhizoctonia solani. 
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of combating and controlling fungal infections of plants caused by Plasmopara spp., the method comprising applying to a plant, to a seed of a plan, to the locus of the plant or seed or to the soil a fungicidally effective amount of either a first active ingredient, which is a compound of formula (I) or a composition, containing a first active ingredient which is a compound of formula (I); and a second active ingredient which is fenamidone or famoxadone; wherein the weight ratio of the first active ingredient to the second active ingredient is in the range from 10:1 to 1:10, preferably in the ratio 1:1, the relative amounts of the first and second active ingredients being such as to produce a synergistic effect.
It is preferred that the first active ingredient is a compound as hereinbefore defined (such as a compound of Table A3).
It is preferred that the second active ingredient is fenamidone.
It is preferred that the fungal infections are those caused by Plasmopara viticola. 
The compounds of formula (I) can be mixed with soil, peat or other rooting media for the protection of plants against seed-borne, soil-borne or foliar fungal diseases.
Examples of suitable synergists for use in the compositions include piperonyl butoxide, sesamex, safroxan and dodecyl imidazole.
Suitable herbicides and plant-growth regulators for inclusion in the compositions will depend upon the intended target and the effect required.
An example of a rice selective herbicide which can be included is propanil. An example of a plant growth regulator for use in cotton is PIX(trademark).
Some mixtures may comprise active ingredients which have significantly different physical, chemical or biological properties such that they do not easily lend themselves to the same conventional formulation type. In these circumstances other formulation types may be prepared. For example, where one active ingredient is a water insoluble solid and the other a water insoluble liquid, it may nevertheless be possible to disperse each active Ingredient in the same continuous aqueous phase by dispersing the solid active ingredient as a suspension (using a preparation analogous to that of an SC) but dispersing the liquid active ingredient as an emulsion (using a preparation analogous to that of an EW). The resultant composition is a suspoemulsion (SE) formulation.